Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an impedance matching circuit and a method for impedance matching. More particularly, the present invention relates to an amphibious matching circuit and an amphibious method for impedance matching.
Description of Related Art
In many fields of applications, the communication system with amphibious antenna adopted is able to keep the communication from being affected by waves and tides. For example, the amphibious antenna can be mounted on water recreation gears such as paddleboard and sailboat to wirelessly monitor the safety of people. On the other hand, the amphibious antenna can also be used for ecological monitoring of amphibians and reptiles. The amphibious antenna maintains good communications even if the target animal enters shallow water area. Still, the amphibious antenna can be configured to detect liquid leakage or find the dielectric constant of some liquid. The amphibious antenna has a variety of fields of applications.
A common design of present amphibious antenna is to utilize the characteristics of ultra-wideband antenna. Even if the antenna submerges into water, the bandwidth of the antenna still includes the operating frequency. However, due to the wide bandwidth, the antenna noise temperature raises accordingly. Another common design is to apply the dual-phenomena antenna that has modes of resonance in both air and water, but the dual-phenomena antenna suffers from process errors, three-dimensional structure and longer mechanical switching time.